Eavesdropping Consequences
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Jirou was sly. He'll give her that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia! **

**Birthday one-shot for SoulHorse! **

**Happy birthday, Souly! :D**

**Warning: KamiJirou, characters might be OOC**

_Summary: Jirou was sly. He'll give her that. _

"Hey, hey! Do you guys have someone you like?"

Denki, Eijirou, and Hanta had been passing by when they heard the accursed question. Naturally, the three got curious and decided to listen in.

"Really, Mina? You really like these things don't you?" they heard Momo say.

"Ooh! I'm curious too!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"Ochako probably likes Midoriya, right?"

"E-Eh?! W-What makes you say that?!"

"It's obvious, Ochako."

"I-I didn't say I like him!"

"Continue in your self denial all you want. We know the truth!"

"Say, what about you, Jirou?"

At that, Kaminari's attention multiplied.

"If I tell you, will you guys leave me alone?"

"Sure!"

"Kaminari."

...

_What? _

Back in class, Eijirou glanced in concern at his friend.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked.

A dark aura loomed over the yellow-haired boy, who was still as if in a trance.

_Jirou likes me. Jirou likes me. _

"Damn it! How am I supposed to face her now?!" he clutched his head onto his desk in despair.

"I have no idea whether to congratulate you or give you my condolences." Tokoyami remarked, shaking his head.

"Why? What happened?"

"J-Jirou-!" Denki paled, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

The short-haired girl stared blankly at him, but decided not to mind too much and return to her seat beside him.

Denki released a sigh of relief...

"You're acting weird."

... and stiffened again.

"Morning. Get back to your seats, everyone."

He didn't think he'd be so glad to hear their teacher's voice at that time.

.

"Kaminari. Hey, Kaminari."

"What?" he asked.

"There's something on your hair."

"Oh. Than-"

A sudden thought made him pause.

Why was Jirou looking at his hair? Was... Was _she_ observing _him_?

"Kaminari? Hey, you there?"

"A-Ah, sorry." he sputtered out, embarrassed. "Thanks."

He really needed to stop thinking about this.

.

"This seat taken?"

"No. Help yourself!" Eijiro said, taking a bite out of the hamburger in his hands.

Denki nearly choked on his cola when he noticed Jirou taking a seat across him. The hell, Kirishima?!

The red-haired teen sent a playful grin his way, which he returned with a look of disbelief.

Was there no other empty seats around for her to be here?

He looked around. There were really no chairs near a 1-A class student, so it was understandable that she'd go to them. Maybe he's just thinking about this too much.

"Something wrong?" Jirou asked.

"No, err... I was just... Looking to see if the restroom is empty." he lied. He wanted to smack himself. Why couldn't he choose a better reason?!

Kyoka raised her eyebrow, but didn't question it.

"I just passed by it and it really is empty, if you wanted to know."

"Ah, I see. Thank you."

They continued to eat in silence.

"You're not going?"

Damn his pitiful excuse.

"Eh... I'll... go... after this."

Eijiro and Hanta were trying to stifle their laughter.

.

"You should chill a bit, Denki. You're thinking too much about it." Eijiro decided to say, sitting on top of his desk.

"I know." he mumbled. "But how?"

"Well, do you like her?"

Denki started choking on air.

"Woah! Dude!"

"Why did you say that all of a sudden?!" Denki cried, his hand clenched against his chest.

"Hey, if you like her you can just tell her!" Eijiro defended. "No need to stress yourself! Jirou's going to be suspicious if you keep acting this way."

"Easy for you to say..." he groaned.

"Kaminari? Present Mic was saying that..." Jirou trailed off, pausing when she noticed that the boy's seat was empty. "Where did he go?"

"Oh, he..." Hanta sweated as he tried to think of a reason. "... went to the bathroom."

_Damn it, Hanta! Can't you think of something else?!_ Denki grimaced from his hiding place.

"Again? Is he okay?" she asked, confused.

"He just forgot something there! He'll be back in a while!" Eijiro tried to cover.

Jirou blinked.

"I... see. If he gets back, tell him that Present Mic is looking for him."

Denki felt like he lost ten years of his life span.

.

"Hey, Kaminari. You're being really weird today."

The boy froze on his way to the door, realizing then that he was caught red-handed. He laughed awkwardly as he faced her, trying to dissolve the situation.

"Who? Me? You must be mistaken." he replied.

"You heard, didn't you?"

Bull's-eye.

"W-What do you mean? I didn't hear anything."

"You heard." she concluded, seeing through his poor attempt at lying.

"I didn't!"

"I like you."

Denki froze again, face red.

Jirou smirked.

"Idiot." she sang. The lightning-haired boy was struck with realization.

"Wait, are you saying..."

"I knew you were listening, you dunce." she snickered. "What? You really thought I was crushing on you?"

Denki ignored that small pang of disappointment.

"Damn. That's one less thing to worry about, at least." he scratched the back of his head. "So you really don't like anyone?"

"Nah. No one in particular." she replied, "But..."

Jirou wasn't able to say anything else when Mina's voice called out to her.

"Jirou! What's taking you so long?"

"I guess that's my cue. See you tomorrow, Kaminari." she waved to him before turning on her heels. Suddenly, she paused, grinning playfully at him. "Lover boy."

"Shut up and leave-!" he yelled, his cheeks scorching. She did, laughing.

Denki blew a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Deep down he was kind of wishing that she did have a crush on him.

Huh. Since when did he start to like her?

... He supposed that he had been for a while. It's just that he didn't want to admit it before. He didn't want to admit it now either, but the girl interested him. The fickle ways she would counter his remarks with were amusing.

He was sure that she'd thought of him as something at least, especially with how long they've interacted, yet she claimed otherwise. And here he was, making a fool out of himself with his own thoughts.

"Two can play that game, Kyoka." he said, the corners of his lips turning into a smirk. If she wasn't going to return his heart, he might as well steal hers, right?


End file.
